Ireland's not so fun day
by WalesHumpsSheep
Summary: Ireland throws a crazy, out of control party all night and morning. England comes over to talk about some important business but can't seem to find her while as his whole family tells him not to even try to talk to her today. What's so bad about today?


It was another normal morning in the Kirkland household, Ireland's household to be exact. A small party had been held at the Irish woman's house the following night. Loud cheering, endless supplies of beer, the cops, anything of that sort could be found at her house as the party roared on until morning. Now all that remained were unconcious nations, empty beer bottles throughout the house and a very angry Brit. "What the bloody hell happened here! IRELAND!" He shouted once he stormed inside, which earned him a few moans from others closeby who had just woken up moments ago with a pounding headache and a very bad hangover.

Arthur searched around the trashed home for his sister until he noticed a sheep hop out of a nearby hamper, curious and a bit suspicious of who else was in there he leaned in for a closer look and saw his older brother, Wales, curled up in a ball and sleeping peacefully. This made England instinctively yell "The bloody hell!" And force Wales eyes to flutter open. He glanced at his younger sibling before curling up again, practically oblivious to where he was at the moment. "Ten more minutes..."

England rolled his eyes in response before proceeding, He heard a heart-filled laugh followed by murmuring come from the bathroom down the hall and almost immediately recognizing the thick Irish accent he stormed in. "IRELAND! This party i-" He cut himself off once he noticed it wasn't the Ireland he wanted to talk to, Alas it was North Ireland taking a bath at this moment in time. "I'm not even gonna ask..." He said quietly before closing the door on him quickly, hearing a faint "Top o' the mornin' tae ye Broth!"

'Maybe that wanker is upstairs' He thought to himself before cautiously moving towards the stairs, swirving past unconcious nations in his path until he reached the second floor. A familiar 'HonHonHon' could be heard clearly down the hall, echoing throughout the house. Arthur's eye twitched in rage, the laugh almost seemed like it was mocking him which automatically made the Brit twice as mad as he originally was. He followed the obnoxiously familiar laugh to a bedroom, quickly opening it and yelling at whoever was inside.

"France you bloody wanker! Why are you-" He cut himself off once again, this time in shock as he noticed a familiar red-head along side France, shirtless and smoking a cigar as per usual. The red-head glanced at him, his eyes peircing the dirty blonde who had entered the room un-invited.

"You...You raped my brother didn't you France!" He said immediately before falling over from a shoe flying towards him, hitting him dead in the face.

"Nae." The Scotsman said calmly before grinning towards France. "This eejit could nae rape me even if he tried" The Frenchman grinned back in response and chuckled to himself. "Don't underestimate me mon cheri. HonHonHon" The red head chuckled back before glancing at his brother once again. "Why are ye here anyway? Mad ye were nae invited tae the party?" He asked before blowing out a puff of smoke and smirked.

Arthur glared daggers at his eldest brother before forcing himself back up, rubbing his cheek that made contact with the Scotsman's shoe. "I could care less, Wanker. I have important business with Ireland and need to talk to her at once!" This earned another shoe flying straight towards his face again, this time he was swift enough to dodge it and frown.

"Stop throwing bloody sho-"

"Sod off." The Scotsman interrupted before sighing and standing up, zipping up his pants in an obvious manner which made the Englishman blush slightly, wondering what him and France were doing before he barged in moments ago.

"I'm just curious but...what were you and that bloody frog doing originally before i showed up?" He asked his brother in an uneasy voice, though he already had a good idea.

"Had sex" Scotland said simply which in return made Francis giggle from the Scotsman's bluntness. "It's ma life, i can do what i want without yer permission or consent, Aye?" He added before the Englishman could give him a long, endless, and seemingly pointless lecture on having sex with France of all people.

England just glared at the two though his face was beet red once his suspicions were confirmed via Scotland. He couldn't form any words once his brother pointed out it was his life. It was, he was right, but he still never liked the idea of Scotland being that 'close' with France. He shuddered at the meer thought before turning around and saying quietly "I suppose i've intruded on you enough, if you'll excuse me.."

While heading towards the door a pair of arms wrapped around his waist suddenly, making the Englishman jump in surprise and halt immediately. "Let go this instant France!" He demanded before glancing back and seeing his brother instead of the Frenchman. "Scotland...? What are you planning you Wanker! Release me at once!" He yelled which made the irritated Scotsman squeeze England's waist tighter to shut him up for a moment.

"Ye said ye were lookin' fer Ireland, Aye?" He questioned which made England nod quietly in response.

"Don' look fer her" He said in a quiet yet serious tone, glaring slightly at the young Brit before loosening his grasp and letting England escape.

"Don't? Why the hell not? I have to speak to her today, It's important"

"Tell me and i'll tell her later"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because i hate you!"

"Feelings mutual."

"GOOD"

"Braw."

Both of them glared daggers at eachother, the air tensed up immedietly as the silence grew in the room. France stared at the two brother's before chuckling and getting up, though once he had stood up England had already walked off and swung the door open yelling "You can't tell me what to bloody do. 'It's ma life' " He mocked which earned him another intense glare from Scotland. "I'm looking for Ireland whether you like it or not! " He added before slamming the door loudly as he left.

"Tha' eejit...Ye would think he would ken by now nae tae mess with her on this day of all days..." France looked at his friend confused yet very curious.

"What are tu talking about, Le'crosse?"

"Ye will find out soon enuff" He answered, sighing and scratching the back of his head before opening the door and mumbling a few words under his breath about how England is an idiot.

Today was definately not gonna be a normal day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that Ireland is officially a guy but I thought switching it up a bit would be interesting. Not to mention one of the best Ireland RPers i know RPs Ireland as a female so you can kind of say this is dedicated to her.**

**On another note, I don't think i'll be adding a new chapter to this for quite some time unless people review or ask me to make the next chapter sooner. It will be made eventually but for now it's not on the top of my To-do list. **

**Review and favorite~**


End file.
